Forced Luck
by LilaRitter
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Enemies. One is Harry Potters best friend, the other his arch nemesis. One pureblood, one muggleborn. Both parents. One child. "Nobody would ever believe her, if she told them she was standing in a kitchen, watching Draco Malfoy cook."
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my very first translation from German - English. :D Personally I think this is a very good story, so I hope that you enjoy it as well :)_

_Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing is mine, the plot belongs to Lailafee ( **f**_**anfiktion. de/u/Lailafee (delete the space)**)and the characters belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p>Close to a mental breakdown, Hermione paced up and down her room. She nervously sat down at her desk, just to get back up seconds later to go to her shelf. Why the bloody hell did time pass this slowly? Why couldn't it just go faster? When she was at Hogwarts, sometimes even days felt like only hours and today it seemed like time was mocking her. A look at her watch told her she still had to wait for another two minutes.<p>

She impatiently sat on her bed and picked up, as so often the last few days, her planner. She once again counted the days and came to the same result as before. She was overdue for two weeks already. In all this chaos, she didn't think about it when she came back from Hogwarts not too long ago. Dumbledore's death, Professor Snape's betrayal, and the fact that Harry was right the whole year about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater, threw her off track a little. It still felt like a lie. Even worse was the fact that Dumbledore had a job for Harry. A way to destroy Voldemort. She and Ron would help Harry with it, no matter what. In that commotion she really didn't think of things like her period.

Only when she had to throw up and seen her untouched box of tampons in her peripheral vision, it hit her like a punch in the face. But Hermione Granger kept a level head as always. At least a couple of minutes ago. It could be because of all the stress. How high was the possibility that she really was pregnant? Speaking statistically it was a very low probability to get pregnant at the first time, right? Just lie to yourself, her conscience admonished her. She got up vigorously and cautiously walked into the bathroom. She carefully locked the door behind her. No she can't be pregnant. She just couldn't. Not now. Not at this time from that guy. Everything but this.

Her hands shook when she grabbed for the pregnancy test that was still lying at the bathroom sink. In precaution, she had bought it at a hardly known pharmacy. It would have just been too good to be true to have a neighbor or acquaintance of the family see her, while she was buying this stupid test. She didn't look at the test, instead she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. „You are not pregnant. Definitly not." She mumbled to herself, then slowly cast her eyes down onto the test and turned it around.

The two obvious, red stripes seemed to be laughing at her mockingly. „Pregnant." She breathed horrified and stared in shock at the result. „No! " She yelled after endless minutes of silence and threw the test against the tiled wall. It landed in the bathtub. Hermione slid down on her knees sobbing. She just lost her self-control. It couldn't be true. It all just had to be a bad nightmare. A nightmare she would wake up out of soon. She couldn't be... it just couldn't be...was this the punishment? The punishment for not being the responsible Hermione Granger for once in her life? _One_ time she did a mistake, it dragged more problems along with it.

„'Mione? Honey are you all right? "She heard the voice of her mother asking, who was knocking at the bathroom door in concern. Hermione wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. „Yes Mum. I'm all right. I just stubbed my toe. "It took a while before her mother hesitantly said: „Well… do you want to come down for some tea? " „Give me ten minutes, okay? " Hermione tried and heard that her mother was still standing at the door. She wouldn't leave. Did she realize that something was wrong? „Who… called? " Hermione tried to distract her. „Oh. The office of your gynecologist. They said your appointment for tomorrow morning would be fine. "Hermione took a deep breath. She had called to get examined. A test wasn't always 100% certain. „Don't you think that is going to be a close call sweetie? Your friends are coming tomorrow noon." Her mother said.

„It'll be okay. It's just an inspection visit. "Hermione said and her mother seemed to be satisfied. At least she heard her walking down the stairs a couple of seconds later. Hermione oppressed the shaking and bent over the bathtub. With quaking fingers she grabbed for the test and stared at the result, before she sat back down on the floor. She had the feeling that her life just took a drastic turn. She was pregnant. She, Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, was pregnant from nobody else but Draco Malfoy himself. Pureblood. She was so screwed.


	2. Chapter II

„I definitely packed everything you could possibly need. " Hermione explained pointing at the small bag. Ron was sitting in her desk chair, while Harry was silently leaning against the window. Both didn't say a word since they were in Hermione's room, and she had told them they would have to destroy Voldemort without her. „There are Books about Horcruxes, Healing potions and some money inside. Oh, and a magical tent." She explained, brushing through her hair nervously. She hesitantly looked over to her friends. Ron closed his eyes for a moment, before he asked, „What happened? "„What? "She asked, and her voice pitched a few octaves higher.

„What happened? Why don't you want to come with us so suddenly? "„I want to go... but I can't. "Hermione said. „That's stupid. We need you. We depend on you. "Ron continued, his voice suddenly icy. „Ron. "Harry said. „What? Be honest, Harry. We need Hermione. She is the genius. We are nothing without her. "„ I will be staying in England. " Hermione assured „You can send me messages or something like that. I can help you. I just can't leave with you."„That's stupid. " Ron mumbled and got up. He paced around the room. "I should do this alone anyway. Ron shouldn't come with me either. It's too dangerous. "Harry suddenly said.

„Stop that crap. " Ron said. Hermione crossed her hands across her chest and looked at him mildly. „We want to help you, Harry. I can help you, even if I don't come with. "„Sure. " Ron said and came dangerously close to Hermione. „What the hell happened to you? In Hogwarts you were happy to go, and now seemingly out of nowhere, you don't want to come with us anymore. "„Can't. " Hermione corrected him quietly. „Whatever! " „Ron. " Harry said warningly. „No. I want to know. What are you keeping from us? "„Nothing. "Hermione lied and cast down her eyes. „Hermione. "Ron growled. „Leave it Ron. "Harry interfered again. „No, I want an answer. Now. So what is it? "„It's really noth-"„Don't lie to us! "Ron all but yelled at her.

„I'm pregnant. " She whispered quietly and sat down on her bed. She cast down her head and stared at her hands laying in her lap. She nervously fidgeted with her fingers. „What? " Harry asked after what felt like hours of silence. Hermione tried to swallow the big lump in her throat. She barely suppressed the tears that so badly wanted to spill. „I'm pregnant, Harry. I just found out yesterday and the gynecologist confirmed it this morning. " „But... from whom? " her best friend asked and seemed to have looked at Ron, who then said „Don't look at me like that. I don't have anything to do with it." Hermione wiped at her tears before she looked back up. She would lie. She couldn't tell them the truth. Ever. They wouldn't understand. They would try to talk her out of it and she couldn't handle that. „It's nobody from Hogwarts. Somebody from my neighborhood."

„Damn Hermione. " Ron said and sat back down in the desk chair. He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I thought you were smart. " Hermione smiled sadly at that. "I thought so too..." „Does... does the father know?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione shook her head in emphasis. „No. I don't think I'll tell him either. My parents don't even know yet. You're the first ones I've told. " „And you want to keep it?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded lightly. „I think so. I..." she went silent. Her gynecologist talked to her about it already. Explained the alternatives to her. „I can't kill it. It's only a baby. An innocent creature and a part of me. "

„You should still tell the idiot that's responsible for it. " Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him. „I mean, he should take care of it too. He should take over some responsibility. „ Hermione saved her breath to explain that Draco Malfoy would never take responsibility for an unwanted child. He would rather eliminate Hermione than take care of it, if he found out, that is. „What about your parents? " „What about them? " „I thought they wanted to go to Australia. " Harry asked. „And?" Hermione asked confused. „I don't think they would leave you alone in England. " Ron came to the point. „Mum almost didn't let us come here alone. You don't think your parents will go to Australia and leave you behind, do you? "

„Can we...can we leave it please. We have more important things to discuss at the moment. "She looked at Harry. „We need to figure out where we begin the search and while we're at it, Harry, I know that you want to go to Godric's Hollow. But I'm sure that they expect you to show up there first, since Dumbledore's death. So please stay away from it. Okay? Ron, you need to keep him away from Godric's Hollow..." They continued talking for a while and tried to design a battle plan, which wasn't easy considering that they didn't know where to start. But Hermione would help them. They just needed to keep in touch. Which probably sounded easier at the moment than it would actually be once they were gone.

A bit exhausted she showed them to the door. Mr. Weasley glanced at them over his cup. „Are you finished?" The two boys nodded and Mr. Weasley got up from his seat „Good, we're ready to go then, Hermione I hope to see you at the wedding soon, no? " Hermione nodded, though she was certainly not going to the wedding. Ron and his father were walked outside by Hermione's parents, but Harry stayed behind. „What are you going to do about your parents? I agree with Ron, I don't think they'll let you go around England alone. " Hermione exhaled a labored breath. „It's too dangerous for them to stay with me. They know too much about you. I need to make sure that they're safe, you know? "„You're going to change their memories, aren't you? "

Hermione nodded silently, making Harry sigh „Hermione..." „It's better this way. "She said. He seemed to hesitate, „You should leave the country as well. You're in danger too and now that you're pregnant as well..." She looked at him reassuringly „We can do this Harry. I am sure of it." He nodded unconvinced, sighed and held up the small purse she gave them earlier. "Thanks for this. "Keep it with you at all times. " She warned him while they were walking towards the others. The sun was almost completely gone. Ron patted her shoulder „Take care of yourself, yeah? " She nodded, but she couldn't figure out the look he was giving her. Anger? Sorrow? Concern? She didn't know. Harry hugged her tightly „Don't do any stupid things Harry. " „You know me, 'Mione." He joked and Hermione grinned back at him „Exactly my point."

A few moment later apparated, Harry and Ron in stared at the empty spot they were standing at moments ago, and her mother pulled back her hair gently. "Come, let's get inside sweety." „Yeah, just a moment. " Hermione answered while she heard her parents going inside. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. It would definitely not be easy, but she had made a choice. Anything else wasn't an option. Mistake or not. Malfoy as the father or somebody else. The baby didn't have a say about that matter. Absolutely nothing. It was an innocent being.

Her hand rested on her flat stomach for a moment. It scared her a bit. She wasn't ready to become a mother. A child. How was she supposed to take care of a child? And then of course at this time? In a magic society, in which a nutcase of an evil wizard tried to oppress muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. At least her child would be a half-blood because of Malfoy. On the other side, a Malfoy half-blood? He would never let that happen. Ever. He couldn't find out about this. It would mean her death. Her death and the death of her unborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I am still alive. To be honest, I forgot that I had this account with this story ... I posted up to the 4th chapter on wattpad under the username awesomedrapple and also on Ao3 under LilaRitter4711 so if you want to read ahead while I am posting them here. I can't believe I posted the first chapter like 10 months ago and forgot about it. Not to mention my other stories omg...<strong>


	3. Chapter III

Upset, Hermione moved the plate away from her. Her appetite completely disappeared, she wasn't planning to read the newspaper. It was August and her life had dramatically changed; her parents had left, gone somewhere in Australia without wasting a single thought about their daughter, because they couldn't even remember that they had one. For the time being, Hermione was living in a small, run down apartment. It wasn't necessarily big or special, but it was enough for her. She had been keeping herself away from people, she had avoided magic places and rarely went out into the streets. She hadn't heard anything from both Harry and Ron, nor from the other Weasleys.

But today she had to get outside. The fresh air was a nice change, even though the weather was horrible, courtesy of the Dementors, and she had to go to the doctor for a control as well. Subconsciously she rested her hand on her stomach, as she did so often the past few days. You couldn't see anything yet, some of her pants were beginning to pinch, but that was about it. Her due date was set for the end of January, she still had a lot of time left. She absentmindedly sipped on her cup. Stealing magical powers? That was the most idiotic thing she had heard in a while. It was just an excuse to drive together all of the muggleborns, and she had her own doubts of Scrimgeor "retiring". It was completely obvious that Voldemort and his death eaters took over the ministry.

She slipped on her robe and put the right amount of money on the table of the small muggle restaurant before she left. She crumpled the daily prophet together and threw it into the trash can, in which she had found it earlier. Slowly, she made her way along the road, it was early afternoon, and even in the rainy weather many people were outside. She glanced at her watch and considered to go grocery shopping, then she wouldn't have to leave the apartment in the next few days, when she noticed a man that was walking towards her. The sinister expression on his face seemed awefully familiar. She froze as she suddenly remembered. It was Yaxley, a well known Death Eater.

She made a 180 while she was gripping her wand like a life line in her pocket. She tried to walk against the stream of people, pushing some of them out of the way slightly, when she saw another Death Eater. She looked to her right and left, two men coming closer by the second. They were here because of her, no doubts in her mind. Hermione didn't have to think for long and made her way into a small ally. Her steps increased, while she turned into ally after ally. She was breathing heavily when she turned and listened. Was she trapped? How did they find her? Were they watching her the entire time?

She was about to continue walking, when somebody came from behind and pressed their hand on her mouth while pulling her into a dark corner. She tried to free herself from her attacker, when a more than familiar voice ordered her to stop. "Stop it, Granger." She shivered involuntarily when she recognized the person. She tried to free herself from his grip but was forced to stop when she felt the moist wall pressed against her back. Draco's eyes gleamed in the dark. „Malfoy, What the..."she couldn't say anything else as he pressed his hand onto her lips again, and another finger on his own lips, motioning her to be silent.

A few moments passed until they heard steps coming closer. "She ran this way, didn't she Yaxley? I recognized her. That was Potter's mudblood." „She probably apparated." Yaxley growled. „Let's go back. He is going to be interested to hear her walking around alone. "„How do you know that? "the unnamed Death Eater questioned. "Did you see Potter anywhere?" Yaxley snapped at him. They heard two distinctive bangs as they aparrated. Hermione let out a relieved breath as Draco let go of her and leaned against the opposite wall.

Her throat felt too dry. What was he doing here of all places? "What are you doing here, Malfoy? " „What does it look like? I am saving a mudblood." Her eyes narrowed. „Why are you helping me? " He didn't answer, choosing to rather dust off his suit. He still looked sickly. Hermione pushed that thought out of her mind right away. "Tell me something Granger, how can somebody be stupid enough to walk around town in broad daylight? Especially you." His voice seemed irritated as he spoke. „Why would that be any of your business? " Hermione said, venom lacing her voice. He sighed and looked down at her with a serious gleam in his eye, "We need to talk Granger, come with me." He was turning around and started to walk when he noticed that Hermione didn't budge, but her eyes were looking for an exit.

„Don't even think about running away. " He said as if he could read her mind. "Come on. " He repeated and only turned around as he saw Hermione taking a few steps towards him. But she didn't even think about following him. This was Draco Malfoy. A Death Eater. He led his fellow Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He had tried to kill Dumbledore multiple times, and in the end it was his fault that he died. Why should she trust him? Why should she go with him? Because of a single night? No way. She followed him for about a meter, before she shoved her hands hard against his back.

He tripped and Hermione turned around quickly. She wanted to apparate back to her apartment. „Granger." Draco growled and tried to grab her, he noticed her turning on the spot. „Don't!" Draco called out and managed to grab her ankle. Hermione felt like she was falling, and hit the dark wodden floor of her apartment. At the same time, she felt a sharp pain go through her arm and she couldn't suppress a cry of pain. She sat up and leaned against a chair, breathing heavily, as she noticed more and more blood flowing down her arm. She had managed to splinter.

Malfoy got up, all the while grumbling. „Granger, you stupid cow! What were you thinking? Are you crazy and completely..." he cut himself off mid-sentence and looked at Hermione in horror. She only saw one thing. Draco Malfoy was inside of her apartment. She was wheezing in pain and shook her head slowly as he pulled out his wand. Was he going to kill her? He couldn't kill her. „Please..."she said ina barely audible whisper and desperately tried to keep her eyes open. It was getting significantly harder to breath and her heart was beating fast, while she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I got number 3 done...I hope you're enjoying this story :) please review Lailafee would surely be happy :))))<strong>


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter 4 yay :D 22 more to go! Hope you all had a merry christmas/Hannukah all that good stuff :) Nothing belongs to me and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :))))))**

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed, besides the dull pain in her arm, was the warm bed she was laying in. Hermione heard the rain drops beat the window and she carefully opened her eyes, sighing as she saw that she was in her small bedroom. Somebody had carried her from the living room to the bedroom. The only light in the room came from the cheap night light, and a short glance towards her window confirmed her suspicion, it was night already. She carefully sat up and looked at her wrapped arm. Confused, she looked at the professionally applied bandages and wondered if it was Malfoy that had taken care of her. What a silly question, who else could it have been?<p>

„If you try to escape again, I'm going to have to use a permanent sticking charm on you. Understood?" Malfoy's voice shocked her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed him in her room. He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, and was observing her from his spot, leaning against the door. "Why are you following me? What do you want from me?" Hermione snapped at him. „I asked, if you understood what I said, Granger?"He repeated, and she angrily pressed her lips together, forming a strict line on her face. "So you understood me?" He asked again and walked towards her. He stopped at the back of the bed. "Why are you here?" she asked instead of answering.

„You should be thanking me. Without me, you wouldn't be here anymore."Draco snapped and her eyes shone dangerously. „How the hell did you find me?!" he sneered. „Granger, I've been watching you for weeks." „Weeks?" she asked quietly and he nodded. „Yes, weeks and you haven't even noticed. I've been acting as your shadow for the entire time. "She silently stared at him, she was speechless. He walked towards the window and silently looked outside for a moment. „Don't ever apparate in your state again." She forgot how to breath. Her state? „It's life threatening for the both of you." He added.

The way it felt, he could have slapped her in the face. She was shocked. How did he know about this? She felt he familiar feeling of fear crawl up her throat, and she couldn't stop the shiver shaking her body. Was that the reason he was here? Was he waiting for the best moment to get rid of the problem? "What do you mean?" she stuttered insecurely and Malfoy snorted in amusement. "Stop lying to yourself. I know that you're pregnant." Hermione tried swallowing the lump in her throat. "How?" "Well, you got yourself one of those muggle tests, you were at the doctor, and you bid your good bye to Saint Potter and Weaslbee. I am able to count one and one together. I might be a pureblood wizard, but I'm certainly not stupid, Granger. I know a bit about muggles, you'd be surprised."

"What do you want?" she asked again, watching him cooly. "What would I want?" he said, his tone indicating boredom. Hermione risked a quick glance towards the door. "Don't even try Granger. I'm not going to warn you a second time." he threatened as he noticed her look. "Why are you here?" she asked a bit more fearful this time, she was desperately looking fir her wand, but it wasn't there anymore. She jumped off the bed, wanting to grab her wand, but he smugly held it in the air. He quickly made it disappear. "We don't have time for your petty games." "Give me my wand." "No." he said, tone casual, as he opened her closet. "With the stunt you pulled, we lost a lot of valuable time." "Time?!" she called out, mildly hysteric. "I don't even know why you're here!?"

He turned around so quickly that Hermione instinctively took a step back. "Why do you think I'm here Granger? Mmh? I thought you were oh so intelligent?" she didn't say anything as he turned back around, only for a few seconds later to throw a bag on her bed. "Pack your bags. I'm going to get you out of here, it's too dangerous." she shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you." "Granger." she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not going to let you kill it." he snorted, once again. "If I was going to do that, I could of let you bleed out in the living room." "What are you planning to do then?" "To get you out of this city. Do I really have to keep repeating myself?" "Why?"

"Why?" he imitated her voice. "I don't know Granger? Maybe because they are looking for you? Maybe because you're Potter's mudblood friend? Maybe that's why?" She nervously bit her lower lip as he released an annoyed breath, he grabbed the clothes out of the closet and started stuffing them in the bag. "I'm not going to let them get you and risk getting the child killed." he mumbled, seemingly to himself, but Hermione heard him and crossed her arms infront of her chest. "Why is this so important to you? I thought...you're a pureblood wizard. I'm muggleborn." he stopped for a second. "Because it's not the child's fault." he said quietly, but he didn't dare look into her eyes. He cleared his throat and said, this time with a stronger voice, "We have to leave town. You'll have to stay hidden and that's the end of this discussion."

Hermione frowned. "Stay hidden? Are you saying, you're going to lock me up until I give birth?" he didn't say anything, but his silence was a good enough answer for her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! "You can't do that!" "Oh, watch me do it." Draco said. "Are you insane? Do you have any idea how long that's going to be?" "I'm not going to discuss this with you Granger. You're coming with me, whether you want to or not. I don't care what you do after the birth, but until then..." she was utterly speechless. She began angrily emptying the bag. „Granger!" „I am not going to let myself be locked in for months..." "Let go of the bag!" "...so I can give birth to my baby..." "Damn it" "...just for you to take it away from me! You don't have the right!" she was yelling hysterically. Draco grabed the bag out of her stubborn grip.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." he growled. "It's my baby!" "It's mine too, and I will definitely not sit by and watch while they're are killing it!" "You can't just take it away from me!? What are you going to do? Bring it to your lovely parents? I am certain they're going to joyfully welcome their halfblooded grandchild."Hermione said sarcastically. "What will happen with the child will be none of your business." Draco said, causing Hermione to hit him hard in the chest. "Yes it is! It is my child, I'm not going to let you!" She flinched as he grabbed her shoulders tightly "Do you have a better plan Granger? Don't you understand what we did? This child's life will alwas be in danger because of us. You're a mudblood! And Potter's best friend! I'm a Death Eater. I don't even want to think about how my family's going to react about thid when they find out. The child has to leave. It's not safe with you, and it's not safe with me."

She shoved him off of her and noticed the tears that were running down her face. She was secretly asking herself, if it wouldn't have been better if he would've left her in the living room to bleed out. He started packing the bag again. "Do you think I was throwing a party when I figured out what was going on with you? This shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake. A stupid, giant mistake." "It's your fault." she said and he looked at her questioningly. "What?" Hermione angrily wiped off her tears. "It's your fault! Your's alone." "Oh yeah? Thanks Granger I feel so much better now. You could have thought about protection too you know? Anyway, a pregnancy always involves two people." he mocked and Hermione grew furious. "I don't have any experience in this!" "Don't muggles have protection?" he said mockingly.

Of course they did, and Hermione knew about all of them. But first of all, it wasn't planned, and second of all, she didn't really think about that at the time. "I wanted to leave! Three times I wanted to leave! And every single time, you were the one who held me back! Why didn't you just let me leave?!" she yelled at him, and his voice gained volume as well. "What do you want to hear Granger?" she let out a sob and sat down on the bed. "That I'm sorry? That I'm an idiot because I didn't think about protection? That I should've let you leave, but I wanted you so I just took what I wanted? Is that what you want to hear?"

She continued to silently cry and Draco sighed heavily. "I know I should've let you leave. I shouldn't have...i shouldn't have convinced you. It was a mistake. All of this is a mistake Granger. But...damn it I can't risk something happening to you. That inside of you, it's my child too. It's a part of me." "But you don't want it. You don't want to keep it and you want to take it away from me." She whispered "It's an innocent being, it's not at fault for this. But it has a right to live and I am definitely not going to kill anybody." Hermione hadn't said anything, so Draco continued, "Come on, help pack this bag. We should've already left the town. I want to get out of here on time."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it :) leave comments if you liked, leave a comment why you didn't like it blablabla you know the stuff by now right? <strong>  
><strong>As I told you, I have a wattpad account awesomedrapple (at least I hope I told you...) and if you want you can read Forced Luck on there cause I usually post the chapters there first and then on fanfiction and then on Ao3. I'll probably post twice a month, maybe more depending on my mood. Anyway I hope you had Awesome holidays!<strong>


	5. Chapter V

**Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you had refreshening holidays and a good new year! Did anybody else see Kathy Griffin dye Anderson Coopers hair on live TV? It was hilarious XD**

**Disclaimer: absolutely nothing belongs to me :'(**

* * *

><p>In the past few hours, Hermione had come up with a dozen of questions. One question, perhaps the most interesting one, was how Draco Malfoy, a <em>pureblood<em>, knew so much about _muggle_ customs. How could a wizard, that saw muggles beneath him and mocked and insulted them, blend in so well? Even wizards and witches like the Weasleys, who saw muggles as their equal, had problems to blend in. She couldn't wrap her head around it, and he refused to answer any of her questions.

The second question was more of a personal concern to her. Why was Malfoy watching her for _weeks_? Why was he doing it? What could he gain from it? And why did he wait until now? He could have made himself known earlier. She didn't understand. She didn't understand _him_. And she didn't want to either. She didn't want anything to do with him. They were enemies, even if they had slept with each other. But it was a one-time thing and if it would have been up to her, it wouldn't even have happened. Ever. But it _had_ happened and now she was pregnant. _Pregnant with the child of Draco Malfoy_. She still couldn't quite believe it, and not for the first time Hermione wished it was a damn muggle from her neighbourhood and not the blond wizard.

She hated his plan, and she _would_ find a way to destroy it. Malfoy being the father or not, it was _her_ baby and she wouldn't let him take it away from her. Over her dead body, and she wouldn't go down without a fight. Even on the short train and bus ride, she had been looking for a way to flee. But it was as if he could read her mind every time. Which was why she stopped after a while, she wouldn't put it beneath him to use a permanent sticking charm on her. Even as they were in the grocery store and Malfoy walked straight to one of the shelves, expertly taking some items, Hermione was considering asking somebody for help. She didn't do it. Merlin knew what Malfoy would do.

She was sullenly walking on a small dirt road next to him. They had reached a small rural town that Hermione didn't recognize, and it didn't look magic at all. At least she didn't notice any witches or wizards. "What are we doing here?" she asked. "Hiding, Granger. How often do I have to repeat myself?" he answered in a bored tone, making her snort. She stopped walking when she saw the water. "We're at the coast?" "Granger just walk." Malfoy demanded and continued walking, forcing her to follow him. "You know, you could at least tell me what you're trying to do." He rolled his eyes. "I already told you. You are going to hide here and stay out of trouble."

She was surprised when they stopped in front of a small house, a bit outside of town. She watched as Malfoy opened the gate on the fence and looked up at her. "Are you coming? Or do I have to drag you inside?" She considered to just turn around and walk away for a few moments. "Don't do it." Malfoy said casually as be walked through the gate. Malfoy pulled out a small key from his pocket to open the dark wooden door, and nonchalantly motioned Hermione inside. She walked by without him ever leaving her sight and suddenly had the feeling as if she was walking through a wall of cold water. As soon as it appeared, the feeling disappeared again.

"Whom does this house belong to?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Me." "You? Funny. Again, whom does it belong to?" "It's mine Granger. My answer won't change anytime soon." he said simply as he put the bag of groceries on the counter. "Don't you think it's a bit odd to hide me here? Your parents..." she started but the blond interrupted her. "My parents don't know about this house. Nobody does. So calm down." she felt stupid as she followed him like a lost puppy into the living room, and was stunned to find a fire place there. "Oh wonderful, a fire place. Why didn't we just use the Floo Network to get here?"

Malfoy looked at her calmly. "Because the Floo Network is watched and supervised by the ministry, and the fire place isn't even connected to the Network. And the apparating, as I mentioned before, is not even a consideration. You happy now?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No. You can't expect me to actually stay here for the next few months." "But you will." he said in a matter of fact tone. She walked toward the door in long purposeful strides, only to discover that she couldn't cross the threshold. She turned around furiously when she heard him snicker quietly. "What did you do?" she asked. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to _trust_ you to stay here? I said I was going to watch you. You will stay here, Granger. Whether you want to or not, deal with it."

"I hate you." she said venomously, but he only shrugged his shoulders. "That's nothing new, and it's mutual. That doesn't change the fact that we are sitting in the same boat here. The earlier you accept it, the easier it will be. For the both of us."he then grabbed her bag. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." She walked by him, angrily ripping her bag out of his hands. "I can do that myself." She stomped up the stairs. "First door on the right!" He called after her, "By the way, you should calm down a little, it's not good for the baby." She ripped open the door, slammed it closed behind her, threw the bag into the corner of the room and sat down on the white metal bed. She was exhausted. Deal with it? She was supposed to deal with it? Never. She combed through her hair with her fingers and glared at the white ceiling above her, she was still quite angry and the ceiling was feeling the wrath of an angry women with her glare. She wouldn't let him control her.

She didn't know how long she sat on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. After a while she had had enough of it and started unpacking her bag. Whether she wanted to or not, she was stuck here with him and she would act obediently. At least for now. She would make him believe that she was fine with this, accepting and agreeing. Which she would never be. She would eventually find a way out of here. She hung up her clothes in the closet and put the books, the ones she always carried around in her charmed purse, onto the commode. She placed the picture of her parents on the small bedside table next to her bed and gently caressed their faces. At least they were safe. She flinched when she heard something rumble downstairs and shortly after followed Malfoy's swearing.

Unbelievable amounts of rage flamed up inside her. What was he doing now? Determined to find the source of disturbance, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to see Draco Malfoy angrily trying to open a can of food. "What are you doing?" He glanced at her for a moment. "What does it look like? I'm trying to open this thing." her eyebrows rose, almost disappearing into her hairline. "And you think throwing it around will work?" "Of course not. This thing doesn't work." he snapped her, holding up the can opener for her to see. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, causing Draco to snap at her. Again. "Why don't you try, if you can do it so much better?" "How about saying please?" he didn't say anything, and she walked toward him, sighing in exhaustion, while holding out her hand for the can opener. He hesitantly handed her the utensil and the can, and Hermione had the can of food open in no time. "That's how you do it." she said smugly.

As she saw that he was silently imitating her, she shoved the can of food toward him. She recognized tomatoes as the content of the can. "Why didn't you just open it with a charm? You still have my wand after all." "Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" he asked while grabbing for a pan. "No." "Good. It's not working." "I was just wondering why you weren't using magic." "The less magic the better, Granger." "Why?" "Because I don't know how far the ministry can track magic. That's why. I won't take any risks. To cast the protection charms and hexes was hard enough." "You mean, hexing it inescapable for me." she mumbled evilly, making him glance at her.

Hermoine cleared her throat "What are you trying to do anyway?" "Cooking." she hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure you are capable to do that?" "Granger." he pressed out and Hermione put up her hands in a mock surrendering motion. "Sorry, but if you already have problems opening a simple can, the question was justified. I don't want to die because of food poisoning." "I can cook, rest assured." mumbled the blond, earning him a mocking glare cast his way. She didn't believe a word he had said. No way. Instead of leaving the kitchen, she watched him, curiosity getting the better of her.

Nobody would ever believe her, if she told them that she was standing in a kitchen, watching Draco Malfoy cook. "Don't you have anything to do?" Draco snapped at her after a while, and she sat down on a small stool in amusement. Maybe she was able to have fun while annoying the hell out of Draco Malfoy. Maybe she could irritate him to the point that he had enough of her and left her alone. "No. No, I'm just sitting here. Imprisoned. Watching you." "You're annoying, Granger. As usual." "Well thank you, you are as charming as ever." He snorted. "Aren't your people going to ask questions about you being here? Or your boss. You know, the evil wizard."

"No they won't. Nobody cares among our rows. I fulfilled my job." he said, and stopped talking abruptly. "Almost forgot." she mocked, "Your half-done job. After all, Snape is the one who finished it for you." "Don't start, Granger. I'm warning you." they glared at each other. "What about Hogwarts? I heard school was going to be mandatory for everyone." "Do you even listen to me at all? I finished my job and I am of age. It doesn't matter if I go or not. By the way, I'm not going to sit twenty-four/seven next to you, holding your hand." He explained.

Hermione let out a small gasp. "You are going to leave me alone?!" "What, scared of the dark?" he asked, obviously amused. "Of course not!" she said angrily. "But what if something happens to you?" "Don't you worry about me." "ABOUT _YOU_?! What am _I_ going to do when _you_ die and _I_ am stuck here for _eternity_?!" she said hysterically. "First of all, Granger, I won't die. And second of all, if the unlikely event of me dying occurs, the charms and hexes will wear off and you can leave. I am not stupid." He said while casually cutting some herbs and throwing them into the pan, then he leaned over the counter toward Hermione. She could feel his warm breath one her face and held hers as he spoke "Forget it. You're not capable to kill a person."

She remembered to breath as he moved back to the pan in concentration of the task at hand. She observed him cautiously. How did he always know what she thought? It was somewhat odd and made her feel a bit eerie. But he was right, she had to admit that she wouldn't be able to actually kill somebody. But this was about her child. A child that wasn't planned, and had the biggest idiot she had ever met as their father. Who was also her enemy and one of Voldemort's followers. A child that she already loved anyway, and would protect from anything. Even from their father. Maybe that plan, in an emergency, was still accomplishable. At the thought, Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine, and she wondered what had come of her, to truly contemplate murder.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 5! Hope you guys like it, I wasn;t sure if some of the translation makes sense, if it doesn't, just tell me in a PM or review and I'll try to change it. That goes for the other chapters too! We have 21 more to go!<strong>

**^^Lu**


End file.
